


A Visit from Harry Potter

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts were Secret Santa and retire.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Visit from Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were Secret Santa and retire.

Harry had always enjoyed playing Santa for the children at the ministry orphanage, even when he was barely old enough to grow a proper beard. Not that it mattered—not with magic—but now that he was older and retired, he made it a point to at least grow it out a bit before magically extending it. 

It seemed more authentic. Well, as authentic as Father Christmas could get.

He stood in front of his bathroom mirror and watched the beard grow, whitening the further it went down his chest. Harry tapped his glasses, making them more square than round. 

Pleased with his appearance, he went to his wardrobe and reached all the way to the back for the red robes lined with white fur. He'd kept fit as an Auror and he had to admit his stomach wasn't quite as flat as it used to be. Still, he had to give himself a belly to fit the costume properly.

He Summoned the shiny boots and black leather gloves and pulled them on to complete the outfit.

Gathering his sack of toys—bless Hermione and her bottomless bags—Harry stepped up to the Floo and called out, "Ministry of Magic!"


End file.
